


一朝情事（一）

by wrxq_cc



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21999574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrxq_cc/pseuds/wrxq_cc
Summary: Pao友变真爱/长篇/
Relationships: 夏之光/翟潇闻
Kudos: 9





	一朝情事（一）

**Author's Note:**

> Pao友变真爱/  
> 长篇/

【光电潇应】一朝情事

贪欢.

翟潇闻收到微信时，刚从舞蹈室出来。  
[海盛酒店1804.]  
[好，润滑剂谁买？]  
[我买。]  
[好。]  
聊天的内容不过是最简单的沟通，连多余的一句客气话都没有，也不想有。  
炮友这种关系，是最纯粹的性欲的发泄与满足，不在意来的是什么人，是否爱自己。  
翟潇闻将双手插入口袋，北京的冬天着实有些难对付，马上公司就要送他们几个年轻人去参加近两年热度大涨的选秀了，每天不停地练舞，的确枯燥乏味，让许久没有性行为的翟潇闻实在有些难耐饥渴。  
“海盛酒店……”翟潇闻读了读那条短信，看了看手机里的地图导航，就在不远处的三百米左右。  
真是选了一个还不错的位置，翟潇闻心里暗自庆幸，对方是个要求极多的主儿，听说好多人都受不住，翟潇闻这次被盯上也是觉得后背发凉。  
酒店的暖气开得很足，虽然公司就在附近，但翟潇闻还从来没来过这家酒店。五星酒店，果然是连不断上升的电梯也是金碧辉煌的。  
这次不会傍到了个金主吧，翟潇闻心里不知道会冒出这种想法。翟潇闻拍了拍自己的脑袋，翟潇闻你是来做爱的，不是来相亲的。  
该不会是个油腻的中年男人吧，翟潇闻突然有些后悔，应该问问清楚人家的情况的。  
1804是在走廊的最尽头，还是个豪华总统套房，翟潇闻再次咋舌。  
翟潇闻小心翼翼地敲了敲1804的房间门。  
里面的人也并不算焦急，是脚步平静地来开门的。  
一开门，翟潇闻却愣住了。  
屋内的暖气冲得翟潇闻的脑子有些发晕，翟潇闻揉了揉被暖气烘得有些发干的眼睛，还是不敢相信眼前发生的一切。  
夏之光应该是刚洗完澡的样子，只是松松垮垮的穿了一件浴袍，头发还是湿漉漉的，垂落在额前，翟潇闻承认虽然已经在一起训练了一个月有余，但和这位帅气的同事，算不上太熟。  
没想到，他也是个gay。  
翟潇闻被夏之光一把拉进房间。  
“傻愣愣的站在门外干啥？”  
“欸？”翟潇闻还没反应过来，“我……我是有些惊讶，你……也是”  
“去洗澡吧，我晚上还有事。”夏之光并不接翟潇闻的话茬，眼底好像并没有太多惊讶之色。  
“诶好！”翟潇闻放下了包和棉袄，迅速地走进了浴室，开始脱下自己身上的卫衣运动裤。浴室可能是刚被用过的缘故，水一冲在身体上就是暖和的，翟潇闻将自己的身体从上到下都彻底地洗了一遍，又拿水冲了冲自己的后穴，想用水稍微做一下润滑，刚将手指伸进自己的后穴，浴室的玻璃门就被打开了。  
翟潇闻把手指深入自己后穴的这羞耻一幕，被夏之光看了个正着。  
妈的，翟潇闻现在连躲进下水道的心都有了。  
“啊……我在……”翟潇闻想要解释什么，却结结巴巴的不知怎么开口。  
夏之光没有听翟潇闻在解释什么，将淋浴室的玻璃门打开，吻上了翟潇闻的唇。  
翟潇闻并没有太多的惊讶，只是在浴室就开始，翟潇闻也还是第一次。  
这个吻的攻势很猛烈，夏之光将舌头搅入翟潇闻的口腔中，开始不停地吮吸撕咬，翟潇闻也主动地配合了起来，将花洒重新挂回了固定器上，双手去脱夏之光的浴袍。  
花洒还在不断地向外喷着水，夏之光的浴袍也被淋湿了。  
“这么等不及？”夏之光将翟潇闻的手顺过去帮着他拉下了自己的浴袍的腰带。  
翟潇闻并不想结束这个吻，用双手去搂夏之光的脖子，“到底是谁等不及~”  
夏之光听到翟潇闻软乎乎的尾音，笑了一声将翟潇闻贴在了浴室的墙上，再一次吻住了翟潇闻已经如樱桃般的嘴唇。浴室墙壁的瓷砖让翟潇闻一阵受凉，将自己赤裸的身体贴住了夏之光的身体，夏之光像抚摸一只受惊的小鹿一样的将自己的手搂紧了翟潇闻的腰，另一只手开始在翟潇闻身上游走。  
夏之光的吻渐渐向下游移，脖子，锁骨，胸，夏之光用嘴吮吸着翟潇闻右边的乳尖，用手玩弄着另一颗没办法照顾到的小红点，翟潇闻被玩弄得舒服极了，忍不住发出了喘息声，夏之光听见喘息声更来劲了些，将翟潇闻左边的乳头用力一捏，翟潇闻瞬间疼得叫出了声。  
“疼！你轻点！”带有些抱怨的语气。  
夏之光亲了亲刚才被自己虐待过已经肿的不行的乳头，又回到了翟潇闻的锁骨，脖颈，嘴唇，温柔又缓慢的想要吞噬着翟潇闻的情欲。夏之光将翟潇闻的手握住了他和翟潇闻自己的性器，开始不停地撸动着，翟潇闻的动作有节奏又力道刚好。  
“很有经验？”夏之光的语气有些带有质问的语气，一想到之前自己的朋友就有和自己说过，翟潇闻叫起床来，就像是妖精入世，让所有男人都逃不过。  
“和多少男人上过床？嗯？”夏之光开始吮吸啃咬翟潇闻的锁骨。  
“三个。”翟潇闻如实回答，却已经被夏之光激得双腿已经有些站不住了，“我们能去床上了吗~”像是只求饶的小猫。  
夏之光将花洒关上，将自己湿漉漉的浴袍脱下，一手拿起放在一旁的浴巾将翟潇闻裹了起来，抱着出了浴室。  
翟潇闻被抱到了床上，五星级酒店的床的确格外松软，翟潇闻将双腿趴开。  
“快点~”  
夏之光看见这样在床上的尤物，简直要发疯了，将刚买来的润滑剂涂在了手指上，将两根手指伸入翟潇闻已经软烂的后穴。可能是因为一下子两根手指的伸入太拥挤，翟潇闻疼得想要流眼泪，但马上在后穴的抽动，开始让翟潇闻感觉自己要升天了。  
夏之光的技术果然名不虚传，翟潇闻一边扭动，一边感叹。  
“舒服吗？”  
“舒服……”  
“他们都说，你叫床很好听？”夏之光将手指从翟潇闻的后穴拿了出来。  
翟潇闻不满地看了一眼夏之光拿出来的手指。  
“叫一个我听听。”  
“那也要看你的技术啊~”翟潇闻将屁股撅起来，夏之光看着眼前这个等操的小妖精，真的再也忍不住自己的欲望了。  
夏之光将翟潇闻压在了身下，用自己肿胀得快要射了的性器插入了翟潇闻的后穴，后穴盛满了刚才的润滑剂，但夏之光要一下进入还是有些困难，夏之光将性器由浅入深地开始抽插，，翟潇闻的大脑已经有些空白，不适感也很快被上瘾的舒适和升腾的不满足感所代替。  
“啊……啊……再进去些~”  
“好舒服，好舒服~”  
“你说什么？”夏之光咬着翟潇闻的下嘴唇，用气声询问道。  
“好舒服……还想要……”翟潇闻凑上前去迎夏之光的吻，“快给我吧~”  
“给你什么？”是极温柔的语气，“这个吗？”说完夏之光一笑，将下体性器的抽插幅度又加大了些。  
“啊……啊……夏之光，夏之光……”  
“你叫我什么？”  
“好舒服~”翟潇闻已经失去了神智，“夏之光~”  
这是翟潇闻第一次这样叫夏之光的名字。平日里训练时，翟潇闻大多是黏着彭楚粤抠舞，或是一起和赵磊唱歌，很少和自己有交集。  
“我可以叫你闻闻吗？”  
翟潇闻此时已经被顶的浪叫了起来，“啊~可以啊~啊~”  
夏之光被翟潇闻的叫声刺激得更起劲，将性器顶入了翟潇闻的最深处。  
翟潇闻感觉自己到达了顶点，瘫软在夏之光的怀里，夏之光并没有将自己的性器从翟潇闻的后穴拔出，而是用自己的手帮翟潇闻撸动着肉棒，翟潇闻在夏之光的怀里像只发情的小野兽，挠着夏之光的胸。  
翟潇闻最终射了出来，累得已经没了劲儿，但还是亲了亲夏之光的胸腹，夏之光看着已经累了的翟潇闻，准备发起了最后一波攻势，将自己的性器再次在翟潇闻的后穴里抽插了几十下，最后将精液射在了翟潇闻的背上。  
夏之光将翟潇闻放入浴缸里，将翟潇闻身上粘稠的液体擦去，翟潇闻也渐渐的醒了过来，又向夏之光讨了一个吻。温热的水包裹着两个人，无比交融。  
“晚上几点走？”  
“还有半小时。”  
“好~”  
“这个房间，我订到了明天中午，你今晚就谁在这儿吧。”夏之光再把手深入了翟潇闻的后穴。  
“你今晚会回来吗？”  
“你想让我回来吗~”夏之光环住了翟潇闻的腰。  
翟潇闻并没有答话，只是静静地躺在夏之光怀里。  
两人又缠绵了许久，翟潇闻再次醒来已经是第二天早晨了。  
床头放着一杯热牛奶，还有一张便签纸。  
“一会儿见。”  
翟潇闻忍着腰酸起了床，今天的舞大概是不能好好练了。


End file.
